


Bedtime, Little One

by orphan_account



Series: Baby Bing [1]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chandler is little sometimes, and needs help getting to bed after a long night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime, Little One

**Author's Note:**

> I've been binge watching Friends. I'm probably watching with little goggles but sometimes the things Chandler does reminds me of a little. I thought about writing this with someone else other than Rachel and Monica, but they seem the best at being caregivers, plus I love Rachel and Chandler's friendship. Anyways, enjoy. I'm not quite sure what season this is set in, but whatever.

It’s late. Ross and Phoebe have already left to go back home and Joey is asleep in his own bed. It’s just Chandler, Rachel, and Monica left in the girl’s apartment. Chandler hadn’t been little when their evening had begun, but over time and with his belly full of the pasta Monica had made for dinner, he had somehow slipped down into his headspace. 

No one in their group had minded. Sure, it hadn't been very fun when they had found out about his habits of mentally being a child, but everyone is used to it now, and they hardly ever make fun of him for it. They're all pretty fond of him when he's little now that they've gotten to know him in his headspace. Rachel and Monica even make a point to take care of him when they can spare the time and patience to do so. 

When he had slipped into his headspace earlier, they put away the alcohol and changed the television to something less adult. The night went on regardless, still just as fun. Monica thought it was even better with a little around. All of the girls fussed over him, cooing over him and playing games with him to preoccupy him. Ross had even gotten into it, though Joey hung back. Being the youngest of eight didn't leave him with many childcare skills. 

But now everyone is ready for bed, particularly one very sleepy boy. Chandler is curled up in the armchair, hugging onto a balled up throw because his teddy bear is all the way across the room and he can't bring himself to get up. He feels a bit lonely without his bear, missing the feel of it's soft fur on his fingers, and the sadness is heightened when it's just out of his reach. He whimpers, struggling to keep his eyes open as his runs his thumb over his lip. After just a brief moment, he gives in and sucks on the digit.

"Aw, honey..." Rachel says, her voice syrupy sweet and sympathetic. She hangs on the back of the chair and runs her manicured fingers through his hair, "It's way past someone's bedtime, isn't it?"

Chandler leans into the touch, eyes drooping slightly. He murmurs very softly, "I'm not even tired..."

"Oh, really?"

"Uh huh, 'm not." Chandler tried to state this matter-of-factly, but it slurs and comes out mostly incoherent. He very poorly stifles a big yawn before huffing out, "Maybe a teensy bit sleepy."

He doesn't even notice Monica come back in the room, but suddenly, she's handing him his teddy bear and saying, "Poor little baby. Do you wanna sleep here tonight? Your bed is so far away."

Chandler grabs the teddy bear, burying his face in the cushy fur. He feels warm and safe. When he fully processes what Monica had said, he nods, "Wanna sleep with you, Mama..."

Monica is surprised. Sure, she considers herself Chandler's caregiver, but she's never been anything other than Monica. She didn't want to push any issues on him, so she had let Chandler call her anything he felt comfortable with in his headspace. But now that she's heard his soft, sleepy voice call her mama, she doesn't think she can ever go back to being just Monica the babysitter. 

With an excited grin, she looks up at Rachel, who has a similar expression. Rachel covers her smile with her mouth, "Oh my God, that's so cute, Mon."

Monica just nods, speechless for a moment. Then she snaps out of her reverie, "Can you go get him some pajamas from his apartment?"

"Sure thing, I'll be right back."

She turns her attention back to Chandler to find him asleep, sucking steadily on his thumb. She shakes his shoulder, "C'mon, sweetpea. You don't wanna sleep here. Let's go get you ready for sleep and we'll get in my bed for tonight, okay?"

Chandler groans, but sluggishly gets out of the chair. He's unsteady on his feet, wobbling slightly as Monica leads him to the bathroom. She makes sure he won't fall over before letting go of his hand, "Go potty, okay? Rachel went to get you your jammies."

"Rachel already got the jammies," Rachel says as she walks in the apartment. She hands the pajamas to Monica who enters the bathroom with Chandler, despite the tiny space. Once Chandler finishes on the toilet and washes his hands, Monica helps him undress. She pulls the fresh t shirt over his head and holds the sleep pants for him to step into.

Chandler is still really sleepy and trips as he comes out of the bathroom. He doesn't fall hard, but in his state, he doesn't handle the shock of it well, and tears flood his eyes. His lips quivers and he hiccups on a tiny sob. Rachel and Monica rush over to him, exclaiming worriedly. The kiss his forehead and hold his hand, gently telling him, "You're okay," and "Sh, don't cry, baby," until he finally quiets down.

They help him to his feet. Rachel kisses his cheek before resigning to her bedroom. Left alone, Monica takes Chandler's hand once again and leads him in her own bedroom. Chandler hugs his teddy bear as he climbs into the bed, snuggling under the warm, pleasant smelling sheets. When Monica gets in the other side, Chandlers curls up close to her, relishing her body heat. 

Monica wraps her arms around him, "Goodnight, baby."

Chandler's reply is quiet, almost a whisper, and slow, "G'night, Mama..."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there we go. It's not that long, but it's something. I just couldn't get this idea out of my head.


End file.
